The Lost Queen
by silver tears85
Summary: Tinkerbell pays Peter Pan a visit, bringing startling news with her. There is no way of knowing exactly how this news will effect the fairy tale world, but it brings to mind one of my own original quotes. "I see many outcomes, and not one is in my favor." After all, two of the evilest fairy tale villains, destined to fall in love? I don't think there's a win in this.


"_I have spared you, Pan."_

_'Why?'_ He couldn't help but wonder. Or, he would've wondered, if he'd had the energy. Who was this voice, and why was it talking to him? And what exactly was its definition of spared?

Peter Pan was not one to lose, not one to fail, and certainly not one to die, but he'd never been closer to doing any of those things ever before. He'd been here, in his own personal hell, ever since Rumple had 'killed him'. Tch. The fool hadn't done the job right, for the lost boy was very much alive, stuck in what could only be described as a purgatory. He was neither living or dying but he certainly not feeling.

He questioned why he hadn't died, but he couldn't say that, at this point, he didn't want to.

It was dark, so dark. He couldn't see anything and he kept.. drifting. It was as if he was weightless and not in a good way. He felt nothing. He _was_ nothing. He'd even brought out a knife he'd felt around for on his person and licked his hand with it, but nothing. He didn't feel a thing. He couldn't even register the blood there, or enjoy the feel of it flowing down his palm.

His energy, his goals, his power, his sense of- well**, everything**, was gone. Everything substantial to him was gone, leaving him a hollow shell of what he used to be.

It was enough to drive a man mad, and as you know, Pan wasn't exactly sane to begin with.

"You don't deserve this Pan. Everyone deserves a second chance. I shall give you that chance."

That voice. He recognized it. T- Tink. Tinkerbell! He knew this was of some significance, but he could barely grasp it, barely hold on to any thought. Her presence was weakening the effect of this prison though, so he managed to mumble her name.

At that name, as if he'd summoned her, she appeared before him, in her mini form, shining and sparkling, and chasing most of the darkness away. Again he knew this was important, and he didn't have to struggle so much to figure out why. She had her wings back!

"I have kept you alive and I have now come to save you. I have found your salvation, Pan."

Enough energy had come back to him that he could now chuckle dryly. Amusement was an emotion and wherever he was, it buried his emotions deep. It was like a memory, that was just starting to resurface.

But he didn't have to feel to be cynical, sarcastic or hurtful. Quite the opposite in fact.

"You finally get your wings back... and you put them at risk to help me of all people. You haven't changed."

As expected, her temper flared. Her usual green hue turned slightly red.

He smiled. This was important, yes, because the angrier she got, the more energy she put out, and the more would flow into him.

Tink huffed then circled him. "I've found your salvation," She insisted "I've found your true love."

Of course. What else did he expect from her? He didn't want to listen to her, but felt that he had too. The longer she stayed, the stronger he got. So he had to listen, at least until he had enough strength to break out. And perhaps whatever nonsense she spouted may actually be his salvation.

He wouldn't count on it though.

"Shall I take a guess? Is it Emma, The Savior?" His eyes widened mockingly, much like they had when he first met Emma. "Or maybe the cruel, unrepentant Evil Queen? Come to think of it, I'm not particularly picky. Why not Henry Mills? I'm sure he's ripened into a wonderful young man."

Tink was not amused. "One," She started, barely containing her anger."You're sick. Two, remember that _I'm_ the one saving _you_. I don't have to do this." Peter Pan, despite himself, quieted. She was right after all.

Plus, that thinly veiled outburst had given him an energy boost that made him feel like he could run miles. He could feel his power returning, and wondered if she realized it was.

Tink was not in the mood to waste more time, as it was clearly shown in her expression. He wondered if it was normal, or healthy for pixies to turn that deep a shade of red. He must have been quite infuriating.

She held out her wand, and an image appeared, rippling like a pool of water. In it was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and a smile that could only be described as wicked. But there was a look in her eye, one that could only be spotted by those who were looking for it.

He knew it all too well. It was the look of a lost, abandoned child. It was the look of hopelessness and pain.. Pan was immediately attracted to her, not because of her looks, but because oft that _look_, that dim, hopeless look in her eye.

''Who is she?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the image.

Tinkerbell took in his response with satisfaction though she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit afraid. For herself and the consequences of what she was doing. But she answered nonetheless.

"Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West. She's Regina's sister and she's as lost as they come."

Peter inched closer, almost desperate to touch it. "You expect me to fix that? He asked amused. "Those who are lost are never truly found."

Tinkerbell nodded. "She's never known love, only pain. Expectations aside, those who are lost are your specialty. You'll know just what to do. You can help her."

Her tone made it clear that it wasn't Zelena she wanted to help. And it was also evident that she didn't expect him to be of any help. He was just the best option she had. Pan was willing to bet that her Wickedness was somewhere causing trouble. _**Serious**_ trouble if he was being called on. Pan had noticed the fairy's hesitation earlier, and began to suspect that her 'I don't have to do this' line was probably the biggest lie she had ever told.

He would get agree, of course, if only just to get out of here.. But he had his own purpose and it had nothing to do with helping anyone, and most certainly not the Savior.

He wouldn't miss the chance to meet Zelena though. This opportunity seemed to promising. He could use a new toy to play with, break, fix and repeat. He was certain that she'd be perfect for the job.

'_True love' _Tink had called her. Well, that just meant it was a more permanent arrangement.

That smirk though. That wicked demeanor told him it wouldn't be easy. It told him she'd probably break him 10 times over before he'd even scratched her surface. That didn't discourage him. No, it_ excited_ him. After all, he was a lost boy and lost boys loved to play.

'Take me to her!" He demanded. Impatience, the first full, complete emotion he'd felt in who-knew-how-long rang clearly in his voice.

He had his power back, he had (what was left of) his sanity back, and he was ready. Peter Pan had a new purpose- to make Zelena fall in love with him, and to break her heart.

He was not blind to his possibilities. Maybe he could turn her to his side. Even after he broke her, maybe she would still stay and be his personal servant. The Harley Quinn to his Joker perhaps. Fitting really, since sanity, it appeared, was a foreign term to both of them.

He nearly shook with anticipation.

Tinkerbell saw the look in his eye and sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

I enjoyed this. I really did. I love Peter and the fact that Zelena is back. Heck, I just love Once Upon a Time. I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. It may not be my best work, but it was fun.

Comment, favorite, whatever you feel in the mood to do. For those who are here about info on my other stories: In regards to **Let's Risk a Friendship**, I'm not planning to update, but I wasn't planning on a second chapter either. I'm not against it, but don't get your hopes up.

Now, I really want to hear your thoughts. I'm sure a lot of us are happy at Zelena's return, but do you think the authors have bitten off more than they can chew with all these villains? What do you think is going to happen? And am I the only one who thinks that the curse casting motif is getting old? Who do want Zelena to fall in love with or Regina for that matter? What about Lily and Maleficent? And who is Lily's father?


End file.
